


I'll Stop the World and Melt with You

by TWriter119



Series: I'll Stop the World and Melt with You [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter119/pseuds/TWriter119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golly's first time. Follows Rookie Blue Cannon except I had to add a friend for Gail to talk to about her first time with Holly and I'm in the US, we are 3 or 4 episodes behind.</p><p>New to this, feedback welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's the Way Love Goes

"This is embarrassing. I'm not an idiot JJ" Gail Peck schooled the woman trying to lend a sympathetic ear, her childhood friend who grew up to be a lesbian. "I get the freaking point here". Gail was having some last minute, well, more like last week nerves. She liked Holly. Loved kissing her and understood her life was taking a turn for the better. However, she definitely was not used to being so far out of her control zone. The prospect of having sex with Holly had a fire raging inside her and she was scared to death.

"So since this is my territory do you want to hear me out or just keep telling me how great you are at this?" JJ had long ago learned that confrontation was the best way to quell her friend's fears.

Gail dropped her face in her hands and groaned. "I'm not sure what the hell I need right now" she relented. Lifting slightly vulnerable eyes to her friend, "This shouldn't be a big deal right? I mean I never gave you being a lez a second thought. It's just, you know, it's how you are. I don't have issues with gay, bi, trans whatever"

"True, and thanks for that by the way, but I had many second thoughts about it. It's unexpected...risky being different. And you already told you brother, and you haven't even slept with this chick right?" JJ used her opening to frame up Gail's situation for her. "Also, she sounds really different than the guys you usually date so that's a big deal, ok?".

Gail tossed her head back, letting out an exasperated exhale, the ants in her pants were driving her crazy, "I can't sit here any longer, can we get out of here?"

JJ stood up, grabbing her coffee, the women left the cafe and headed down the busy street. "I'm driving, get in" JJ instructed as they arrived at her car. The friends were mostly quiet during the ride to the Port. Since they were teenagers, being at the Port calmed Gail down, something in the industrial nature of it all , cranes moving shipping containers coming from and going to all corners of the globe made Gail feel like she could breathe. There were avenues open, possibilities. JJ learned over the years there was no more loyal friend than Gail but that ability to draw a hard line and stand on it through any storm also left her friend feeling trapped, which is when she started fighting. JJ pulled to the side of the road overlooking the ships and the women walked to a familiar place sitting on the grass to watch the activity below.

"You know, I could get on one of those ships and go anywhere. I've lived here all my life, I could just head out, I'd be fine", Gail was giving herself room.

"True" JJ responded. A few more minutes passed as they watched the large crane moving cargo.

"I'm doing this JJ, I just...I mean I don't need a blow by blow but is there anything I should know?"

"You've had sex before, you know what you li--"

"--well that't the other problem...I've kind of been on the fast and furious track, and ..." her voice trailed off, she was having trouble forming her words. JJ stayed quite. Gail wrapped her arms around her calves, dropped her chin to her knees and looked to the water for solace. Eventually finishing her thought. "When I think about Holly, that's not what I want...for her".

JJ eyed her long time friend. _Sooooo_ , she thought, _someone is in range of taming Ms. Gail Peck?_ "Tell me about her?" she said out loud.

JJ's head almost snapped as Gail's tone changed and her eyes lit up. "She's tall, smart, some kind of a sexy librarian and glasses thing going on. She's a forensic pathologist which seemed annoying the first time she told me but now is really cool. And, she...I don't seem to bug her. You know Nick was always trying to change me. Tell me to calm down, be less direct. Holly...so far I just dish it out and she goes with it. No head games you know", Gail finished her summary, adding "She's nicer than me too".

"You met at a crime scene?" JJ asked.

"Yeah" was all Gail said.

"And?" JJ turned her palms skyward signaling for details.

"I called her lunchbox I think, she had this kit in her hand and came walking in like she owned the place" Gail explained slightly aghast. "I wondered who she thought she was so I asked her. Then all these huge words came out of her mouth and I called her a nerd".

"Ok, what did she do then"? JJ pushed for more, totally intrigued.

"She basically said she was going to get samples and then went to the body".

It was clear to JJ, Gail still harbored some disbelief that Holly didn't recognize that _She_ owned the place.

 _Mmm_ , JJ thought, _smart, sexy. Both of them are socially awkward and direct. This Holly character sounds less abrasive about it though. This...could work_. _But Gail and a bookworm?_

"I think I like her" JJ smiled at her friend, bumping her shoulder. "OK, back to sex, when you think about her, what are you hungry for"? JJ went straight to the point.

"I'm dying to put my mouth on every inch of her, and her hands, I want them on me, I want to be naked...", the words tumbled out before Gail thought about them.

"--that'll work" JJ cut in, cementing Gail's desires before she could try and take them back. "that's more than you need to get started girlfriend. Look at you!" she smiled, bolstering her compadre's confidence.

Gail stretched her legs out on the grass, agreeing with JJ. "Ugh..ok. last question then I need to go do some serious drinking. Give me a run down on the whole freaking south of the border situation. I've never really been into it, seemed like it took too long and all that. But you guys seem to be into it, and I have to learn how to do this thing".

JJ laughed out loud and considered her words carefully. She was happy to talk about it all day but decided instead to give the shortlist. "Dryness is your enemy so keep everything slippery, go Slow and Easy until she let's you know otherwise. And Gail, don't touch anything wet until she's at an 8 ok. Don't go down there to heat her up. Get her heated up, then head downtown".

Gail nodded her head seriously then responded, "Ok, that seems doable".

"Ready for a drink?" JJ posed as she stood up offering Gail a hand up. 

"Yes, please put me out of my misery" Gail responded as they headed for the car. 

JJ laughed, then put her arm around Gail's shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got you" she said, winking at her friend.

 _Who the hell keeps calling?_ Gail thought lifting a pillow off her head. Looking at the clock it was only 8:30 pm. She and JJ started drinking and playing pool before noon and by 6:00 she was home passed out in bed. Checking her phone, missed calls and a text from Holly.

"Dinner?" was all that was written at 7:00pm.

"Sorry, long day". Gail considered telling Holly about it but "Raincheck?" was all she added before hitting send. She was somewhere between tipsy and hung over. It had been a big day. She and Holly were in different places and Gail was still figuring out how much to say and how much to keep to herself. Less is more for now she decided. It took a few minutes for her phone to beep.

"Deal :-), sweet dreams" Holly replied. She had no idea if Gail was home or painting the town but did want her to know she was thinking about her.

Gail smiled. _Holly has some kind of weird magnet. She agrees with me and now I want to go see her_ she thought. Instead she texted "Coffee in your office, 7am? I'm buying"

"Yessssssssss" came back immediately.

Gail put her phone down, got out of bed and took a shower, spending the rest of the evening thinking about her lips and fingers touching Holly, and Holly touching her.


	2. Ready, Willing and Able

"Morning" Gail called, rounding the corner with her coffee in one hand and Holly's latte in the other. She used her foot to close the door behind her.

"Hey you" Holly looked up from her computer. She was trying to concentrate but hadn't gotten much work done. She arrived in her office at 6:30 so she could be _relaxed and natural_ when her new girlfriend walked in at 7:00. Gail was always on time.

Gail handed Holly her drink then leaned in for a kiss, lingering a moment on her lips, then ran her hand across the pathologist's cheek and sat back on her desk.

"Are you sure you're on early shift today? Cause I can push my autopsy till this afternoon" Holly raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.

Gail decided to kiss her again. She was getting good at this, kissing girls with glasses. "Yes I have to go" she said frankly. Then stood and walked closer, her legs on either side of Holly's knees, squeezing lightly, then took the brunette's face in her hands and pressed hard - lips to lips.

Holly broke the kiss, her breathing slightly labored, heart racing and feeling a little emotional. This was really happening.

"Pick you up at 6?" Gail offered the dinner date.

Holly nodded affirmatively.  
  
Gail smiled, she felt like a dork but somehow around Holly it was more ok. She stopped at the office door, looking at her hand on the doorknob she took a deep breath and turned around. "Holly...I'm in.There's things I don't have experience with but...I'll get good at what you like".

It was delivered like an official proclamation but Holly knew exactly what her girlfriend meant. Holly was also learning that a substantial but soft volley back got her what she wanted in these situations. "I can say the same for myself. We'll figure it out together?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Gail exhaled. She hadn't even thought about Holly having insecurities. It's just that the guys she dated were into sex more than feelings and in the past that was plenty for Gail. This was different, Holly was different. Sex with a woman wasn't the barrier. She was good at sex and knew it.  This would be a short learning curve. Her hesitation to jumping into bed with Holly was more about how to handle the intimacy she was feeling for the new doctor in her life. All this kissing they were doing.  She liked it but it was different.

Holly got up from her desk. It was either that or melt onto her chair. She leaned in but let Gail lead the kiss. Holly's first time with a woman, her girlfriend hadn't been as understanding. Holly ended up feeling she was always trying to prove herself when in fact she was just figuring things out. She promised if her role was ever reversed, she'd give what she wished she'd had. She would let Gail let her know when she was ready, then rock the blonde's world!

"See you tonight" Holly said then closed her office door behind her as Gail headed to the parking lot. The thought of Gail freaking out in bed crossed her mind but the more time she spent with her the more she realized. Gail Peck showed up, all day every day. If things didn't work out it would be because they weren't right for each other, not because of any outside forces. Gail simply didn't succumb to them. 


	3. First Things First

The day didn't go as planned. In lieu of a seductive dinner and letting Holly know she rearranged her shifts to have the weekend off, a gunman entered Division 15 and shot three officers. Everyone not on duty was at the hospital. In the midst of the trauma, Gail was coming to terms with the transition in her own life. She drove straight to Holly's, made a sarcastic remark about being the gay distraction if she stayed and asked for a drink. 

Holly could see Gail was hurting and gave her a wide berth. She offered something to eat but met her girlfriend's curt retort with directions to the liquor cabinet. Gail grabbed a bottle of bourbon, downed a shot and headed upstairs. Holly wasn't sure where she was going but felt better having her close by.

Gail settled in the bathroom.  Once at the top of the stairs, going into Holly's bedroom or office seemed weird and the bathroom had music she remembered.  Closing the door behind her she hit play on the Ipod and let the alcohol burn it's way down her throat again. Then she saw them, the scissors. _Why not_  she thought. Ten minutes later she had a very unfortunate Cindy Lauperesq chop job on her head.

Holly gave her girlfriend what felt like a lifetime but was probably closer to 15 minutes then followed her to the second floor. She'd had a harrowing day. Holly hadn't been directly involved but she knew the price cops paid for keeping the rest of us safe. Her closest brush had been the day Gail and Oliver were shot at. "Gail? How much longer are you going to be in there?" she called through the bathroom door. "Please confirm existence" she added. After no response, "I'm coming in" she called over the music.

 _The 80's called, they want their hair back_ went through Holly's mind but her spoken words were more supportive; "Ok, so this is happening" acknowledging the shift Gail was obviously in the middle of.

Using her previously attached pony tail as a map, Gail went through major life events of the last four years; "This inch is from when I graduated from the academy...". Happy and painful events were represented an inch at a time in her explanation.

Holly's heart broke a little witnessing Gail's attempt to make sense of the shootings. She longed to wrap her arms around her girlfriend but knew her well enough to know better. Gail wanted someone to be with her and not freak out, not try to fix it because she was already doing that. Regardless of what would happen next with them, Holly fell a little more in love with Officer Gail Peck right there on the bathroom floor. For all of her public bravado, in private, right now, she was willing to expose who she was on the inside.

Her recollections over she dropped the formerly attached pony tail into the small trash can by the sink, Gail put her hands to the hair left on her head. Panic and emotion set in, realizing once you cut hair, you can't glue it back. "I'm freaking out a little bit aren't I?" it was a statement and a question to Holly.

"A little bit, yeah" Holly approached, gently putting her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks.  The symbolism of finishing cutting Gail's hair was not lost on her, but it felt like the right thing to do. So, she took care of it and simply wouldn't bring it up again unless Gail did.

Over the next 20 minutes, Gail sat on the bathroom floor. The bourbon settled in and she thought more about recent events.  

Making good use of her surgical scissors, Holly evened out her girlfriends now very short hair, at least enough to go out in public.

"Life" Gail said said looking up to the brunette.

"I know right? Who needs it" Holly seconded that emotion.

"It's not fair" Gail continued, "you can plan and prepare, it doesn't really matter things just go where they want to go."

"Sort of like this calic" Holly replied, attempting to wrestle the unwieldy swoop of hair.

Gail assessed her current state of affairs; "I'm sitting in a bathroom waiting to here if my friends are still alive".  Looking up at Holly she added, "drinking bourbon with the coolest chick ever...and I have no hair". Gail wasn't sure where to go from here but she was feeling better and relieved that Holly didn't seem freaked out by her.

A knowing chuckle escaped the pathologist. _Coolest chick ever? I can do that_ she thought as she smiled down at her girlfriend."Not exactly a fairy tale" she agreed out loud. "Still your kinda beautiful though" she raised her eyebrows slightly gently cupping Gail's chin.

"Oh really?" Gail was only half convinced.

"Yeah", Holly was totally convinced. Slipping onto the floor, sitting between Gail's outstretched legs, wrapping hers around the blond's waist. _I want you_ , she said in her mind and eyes.

Gail felt a pull deep inside her.

Holly's strong fingers held Gail's cheeks. She leaned in slowly opening her mouth slightly for a kiss, sucking Gail's top lip into her mouth twice for good measure. "Come on" she told Gail, sliding her hands down the officer's shoulders, then around her waist. "Let's wash this mess down the drain".

Gail felt better as soon as Holly suggested it, although for a moment she wondered what the arrangements were going to be as they got up.

Standing across from her Gail was taken aback by her own realization, _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_. She'd spent the last week thinking about sexing Holly, now she wanted much more and pulled her body in closer to let her know.

Holly backed Gail into the shower, all the while maintaining a string of soft open mouth kisses, then bent over.

"What are you doing down there?" Gail asked abruptly then saw her girlfriend turn the faucet on. Gail tensed in anticipation. "Oh my god it's freezing!" she laughed as the water hit the back of her sweater, _and we still have our clothes on!_ , she thought. Holly moved in to warm her up, holding Gail close and letting the water wash over them.


	4. Blame it on the Rain

"I cut all my hair off!" Gail shouted for the third time, arms raised in the air, water spraying her back. Holly smiled adoringly.  Rough was an entirely inadequate description of Gail's last 24 hours and she was glad to have her arms around her.  Even if they were standing in a shower fully clothed.

Gail dropped her hands to her scalp, tilted her head back into the stream of warm water and scrubbed what was left on her head. "I'm free, I think?" she smiled then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, planting a big kiss.

Holly leaned into her.  She hadn't been able to see clearly for some time as the shower and her glasses were two things that did not go together.  No matter, she'd been holding Gail close longer than ever and liked it.

"Ok, I think I'm done here" Gail stated as a matter of fact and reached to turn off the shower. Popping back up, "There's only one problem."

Holly froze. Things were going well, she was red hot for the blonde but decided early on to let Gail lead so if the night ended with spooning, it was all good. _Wrong? she thought._ "What's the problem?" she asked.

"My friend told me not to touch anything wet until I have you at an 8". Gail said it so straight forward Holly wasn't sure if she was teasing or this somehow was a problem. "I guess we crossed that bridge already". Reaching for a towel, Gail slid a sly smile past her girlfriend.

Several retorts shot through Holly's brain, then she thought about it, a smile broke across her face. "Actually, that's really good advice".

"I only ride with the best Holly" Gail laid it out there. Holly's breath hitched, accompanied by images.

"I've made kind of a mess here" Gail surveyed the tile floor.

"So far it's only water", Holly managed to return to the conversation at hand, wiping her glasses with the towel.

They both knew they were at another transition point, Holly took care of it. "I'll grab some robes for us" she said removing her shoes and stepping out of the shower. "Don't go anywhere" she tossed over her shoulder in a seductive tone.

Gail heard her mother screaming in her head. There's no way in hell you’re supposed to walk through the house in wet clothes, Holly just did it anyway. _I guess it is only water_.

"White or blue?" Holly reappeared holding two thick terrycloth robes.

"I'm a blue shirt" Gail smiled referring to uniform color of street patrol officers.  White shirts were management. Holly handed over the blue one and started undressing. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gail staring but decided to carry on. They would take time to explore each other but it didn't feel quite right yet. Gail followed suit. Holly saw what she wanted too but was more practiced at stealing glances. She let her girlfriend finish as she picked up the wet clothes and dropped them back in the shower, they could deal with it later.

Tying her robe, Gail felt competing survival level needs emerging; sex and food.  Surmising food could enhance sex more than the other way around, she approached Holly who was picking wet clothes off the floor. Placing her hands on the collar of Holly's robe, she directed the doctor front and center. Her first kiss placed on the curve where Holly's neck met the rest of her, the second was a little higher, the third she gently sucked the pulse point behind her girlfriend's ear.

Holly groaned and tilted her head, offering more of the area.

A rod of lightening shot through Gail, as she imagined hearing Holly groan louder and louder, it was on!

Gail planted a final soft kiss at the V of Holly's robe, then returned to her ear. "I want to spend the rest of the night naked on you, but..." she whispered. Holly's breathing slowed. Gail dropped her forehead onto the brunette's shoulder, slightly embarrassed. "I...coffee and Bourbon is all I've had since yesterday morning. Is your offer to feed me still good?"

A smile broadened Holly's face, _leave it to Gail to lay out exactly what she wants_ _and right now she's hungry._  Holly relaxed.  This was happening tonight, although technically it was closer to 4am. "Sure...I'm really good in the kitchen" she said taking Gail's hand, leading the way.


	5. Your Love Keeps Lifting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATED M for Mature. Starts here

Gail saw Holly pulling Tupperware out of the refrigerator. "I can eat fast, whatever's easy".

"Ah...It's carb loading for you missy, you'll need the energy" Holly smirked as she opened the microwave. Soon after two steaming plates of pasta with marinara were on the bar.

"Cheese?" Holly asked.

"I'm good" Gail said

"I know" Holly arched an eyebrow, holding up two drink options from the refrigerator.

"Believe it or not I think I need water" Gail said. They both laughed out loud.

“Wow, this sauce is really good.  Did you make it?

Holly nodded and the blond inhaled the rest of her food.

A thud at the door caused Gail to look up and stop chewing. "Just the newspaper" Holy left to go get it. When she returned, Gail showed a clean plate and beckoned her with a pointer finger.

Gail swiveled around on the stool, her back to the counter, spread her legs and pulled the brunette in closer. Then slowly opened the lower part of her girlfriend's robe, trapping the doctor’s thighs between her own.

"Hi" Holly said.

"Hi yourself" Gail cocked an eyebrow.

Holly Stewart MD, FCAP had been a good lesbian, done the right thing letting Gail lead. But at this moment, she was about to burst! _Cool it Stewart,_ she schooled herself. She was ready to throw Gail on the counter and pound her into next week but reminded herself she should go slow, _you don't know for sure what this chick likes_ , _it's been soft kisses and frank proclamations._   Holly took a deep breath, Gail met it with a kiss, sucking the air back out of her, opening her lips to invite Holly in. Holly entered tenderly. Gail tugged on her tongue, thinking the rising heat in her center must be palpable to the woman in her mouth.

Without warning, Holly whipped Gail's robe open immediately palming one breast and mouthing the other, sucking hard on a tight nipple.

"Oh!" Gail called out.

Holly froze, then looked up, "sorry, too much? I--"

"--Holly" Gail cut in.

"--Got it, I'll slow down" the brunette was trying to catch her breath, pay attention to her new girlfriend and put out a fire between her legs all at the same time!.

"--No Holly, I like it" Gail wrapped her hands around the back of Holly's head and returned her to her work. Gail called out again, arching into the contact this time. All of the sudden, she wanted off this stool, out of this robe and Holly touching every part of her! "Take me upstairs?" she asked breathlessly.

Holly gladly obliged. On the landing half way up, Gail grabbed Holly's biceps, pushing her against the railing, landing a hard kiss. 

In the hallway between the top of the stairs and Holly's bedroom, she pressed Gail up against the wall, charging with her tongue. Gail moaned.

"Just checking, that was a good one right? Holly was only half joking this time but still had her kid gloves on.

Gail placed her hands on Holly's cheeks, blue eyes looking into brown; "I know what you've been up to" she said. "And thanks, but right now I want you to ...." the rest was a whisper in Holly's ear that sent the doctor's sex hormones into overdrive. 

Holly involuntarily bucked Gail harder into the wall, then using her foot to push the inside of Gail’s ankle, signaled she wanted more room to maneuver. Gail gave it to her. Two fingers slinked between Gail's open folds. Holly was delighted to find plenty of moisture there already.

Holly's fingertip probed Gail's opening, picking up moisture and sliding up to encircle her hardened bud. Gail wasn't sure everything the doctor was doing but spread her legs wider apart wanting more of it. Holly teased Gail’s center for a few more minutes. “Fuck Holly” Gail panted.  Holly kept her hand busy and put her teeth to work lightly grazing the blonde’s neck and shoulder. Gail’s hips started moving forward. “You like it like this, your back against the wall?” Holly reached her free hand to gently roll a taught nipple.

“Yes” Gail breathed out, she was beside herself.

Holly pushed the blue robe off Gail’s shoulders letting it drop to the ground.  Her own robe joined the pile then pressed the place behind Gail’s thighs, a request for her to jump a little and wrap her legs around the taller woman’s waist. Gail wasn't familiar with the signal.

Holly signaled harder, "come up here" she said confidently.  Gail got it and got right on it. 

“I want you in my bed” Holly groaned into the blonde’s ear.  Placing her hands firmly under Gail's hips, she started towards the bedroom.

Gail loved the feeling of being carried, her legs and arms hugging her new girlfriend. 


	6. Say My Name, Say My Name

Holly climbed on the bed, put Gail down and lay on top of her in one motion.

“You've got some moves Stewart” Gail half laughed. _She seems more nerdish in public,_ she thought to herself.

Holly smiled into her girlfriend’s collarbone.

Straddling Gail’s right leg, one hand slid between her folds seeking moisture and her mouth worked the blonde's straining nipples.

"Oh God Holly, please" Gail pulled Holly close.

“I’ll be right back, hold that thought”. Holly breathed into her ear. She had to taste her. A trail of butterfly kisses made their way from Gail’s chest to the soft curls, between her legs. The doctor kissed the upside-down triangle, then slid her tongue into her girlfriend’s waiting center.

Gail tossed her head back and groaned, threading her fingers through the brunette locks, holding Holly in place.

Holly’s lips found their way to the hardened bundle of nerves and sucked gently. Gail gasped, squeezing her fingers, pulling Holly’s hair.

“Shit” Gail exhaled a minute later, desperation in her voice.

Holly wanted to stay but her policy for first time sex is _whatever works best_ for the woman she’s on top of and Gail had let her know in the hallway. Holly slid north slowly, using her body to cover every possible inch of the creamy skin beneath her. Straddling Gail’s right thigh, she provided herself with some friction while reaching her right hand back down where her lips had been. Two fingertips probed Gail’s opening, “Here?” Holly teased her.

Gail put her hands on either side of Holly’s face, kissing her, tasting her lips. Looking straight into her eyes, “Yes” she whispered hoarsely. Holly didn't make Gail wait any longer, she was certainly at an 8.

“Holly!” Gail whimpered when her girlfriend plunged two fingers inside her. Her insides grabbing the brunette. Gail felt her legs spread instinctively. She grabbed a handful of skin on Holly’s back, then looked down to see Holly’s hand pulsing in and out of her.

Holly set a leisurely pace, pushing in, running the length of her fingers around Gail’s insides, curling on the way back. Her thumb sliding over Gail’s silky nub with each push.

“Shit, whatever you’re doing if feels fucking great” Gail gasped.

“Mmm…I like hearing that” Holly licked the length of Gail’s ear and slid her free hand under Gail’s neck to brace herself. “It feels like your almost ready for me... Are you ready?”

Gail moaned, she wasn't sure exactly what Holly meant, she was going to come any minute but “Yes” was the only answer she had to anything Holly wanted right now.

Holly slid a third finger inside, filling Gail completely. Moving her thigh up to back her thrusts, she quickened her pace and pushed in deeper.

“Oh!” Gail screamed, louder than when Holy sucked her nipple hard, like in the kitchen, it was definitely the good kind.

“Fuck, I like hearing you” Holly got out between thrusts.

Gail felt her legs spread wider for her girlfriend. Approaching the point of no return, she grabbed the skin on Holly’s back, her other hand grasping a handful of sheets. She heard her own voice calling Holly’s name as she pitched headlong into an explosive orgasm. 

Holly almost came hearing her name called over and over but maintained herself to ride out Gail's spiral. Adjusting as needed to the walls tightening around her fingers. Three, then slower. Two, then slower. One, then laying still inside her girlfriend.


	7. Feels Like the First Time

Gail woke suddenly. _What, where?_ It was daytime, she was in Holly’s room. Holly wasn’t in bed. Gail sat up. _Shit!, I fell asleep?_ She put a palm to her forehead. She remembered her haircut, coming like thunder, grabbing Holly tight, some screaming, which was unusual for her. Then...now. _So much for all my preparation_ she told herself. “Crap, I didn’t want to suck at this” she said into the waiting air, reasoning it was extremely rude to fall asleep before she’d reciprocated.

Gail pulled the sheets back and swung her feet to the floor. She needed to find Holly. Remembering her wet clothes were in the bathtub and the blue robe was last seen in the hallway. Gail opened the door quietly, listening. No sound. She saw her robe and made a bee-line. Putting it on, she was relieved to hear Holly’s voice downstairs. And, she smelled bacon. _Oh my God, she cooks real meals._ Gail felt a momentary sense of relief, surmising she may be able to avoid what was usually an awkward discussion in a new relationship; that she doesn't cook and didn't plan on learning.

“That’s great news” Holly said into her phone. “Sure thing” then a moment later, “You know where I am if you ever need anything.” Gail wondered who she was talking to as she rounded the steps coming down into the kitchen. Pushing the button to end the call Holly turned quickly to go upstairs. “Everyone’s ok” she said holding up her phone up when she saw Gail. “It was touch and go for a while with Chloe but she’s out of danger”.

Tears came to Gail’s eyes, her hand covering her mouth. “You’re sure? All three of them?” “Yes, they’re all going to be fine.” Holly reached her arms out moving towards the blonde.

After last night, Gail couldn’t imagine she had anything pent up but burst into tears anyway, smothering her face into Holly’s robe. Holly held her tight for the duration.

Gail wiped her eyes with a napkin as Holly returned with a box of tissues. “Just to let you know, falling asleep and crying aren't my usual follow-ups to sex. I’m…I’m having a very strange weekend”.

It had been a little strange for Holly too but she liked that she knocked Gail out the first time she sexed her up and looked forward to reminding her of it on a regular basis. Watching Gail sleep, Holly felt closer to the cop than ever. She was here now. Gail could have cited any number of legitimate reasons to bail but didn’t. When she needed help, she turned to Holly. She was brave, vulnerable, beautiful, and well, amazing.

“Oh don’t take it personally, I have that effect on women. The knocked out part I mean” Holly waved in a mock gesture then opened the cabinet to get plates. “Breakfast?” she offered with a knowing smile.

“Yes…and don’t think you’ll be holding that over me” Gail shot back.

“Oh I don’t think, I know I will be” Holly assured her.

Gail dropped her face in hands, "Ugh", she had no recourse this time. Both women laughed.

As they ate, Holly told Gail everything she knew about Oliver, Chloe and Sam. She’d been on the phone with the Sargent and a doctor friend already. Some of the words that came out were too big for Gail to understand but she was getting better at mulling through and asking for the English translation when needed.

Gail toyed with the last of the scrambled eggs on her plate, then looked up at Holly. “I had a great time last night, this morning? What time is it anyway?”

“Noon, and me too” Holly replied. They were quiet for a moment. “Do you want to go to the hospital?” Although aching for something else, Holly knew this was a likely possibility. She wanted Gail but it was complicated. If it meant she needed to check on the others first, Holly would make that work too. The woman in front of her had been writhing beneath her, calling her name as she came. She could live on the memory for a little while.

Gail pondered her options. She wanted to stop by the hospital, lay eyes on her friends and colleagues, but more than that, she wanted to be close to Dr. Holly Stewart. Something crossed over in her. She felt…ready. “If we go to the hospital right now, I’ll have to nominate you for some kind of lesbian sainthood, so…negative on that”. Gail said instead.

"Chivalry can be part of the deal if it works for you" Holly shrugged her shoulder, then sent a sly smile Gail's way.

“What I’d..." That smile disarmed Gail. She was going to have to keep an eye on this one. "What I'd like, is for you to come over here”.

Holly put down her coffee and came around the counter to meet Gail in the same place she’d met her much earlier this morning. Opening her robe, she stepped on either side of Gail’s knees. “Here?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Closer” Gail reached for the collar of the white robe, using it to pull her girlfriend in. Holly’s breasts were beautiful. Gail saw them last night but now palmed both as she kissed Holly’s neck. They felt lighter than she expected. She’d never held breasts or kissed nipples or any parts of a woman before so this was new, but the rising heat in her stomach and increasing heart rate said she was hungry for it. Gail took her time exploring her new girlfriend. Last night, Holly had definitely proven the value of going slow.

Gail landed soft kisses from Holly’s neck to her chest to between her breasts. It was excruciatingly slow and delicious for Holly. Looking down at her fingers in the blonde hair of the woman working her way down her body. Soft tongue kisses on her left breast became too much to bear. Unable to wait she arched into the contact, putting her nipple in Gail’s hot mouth. JJ’s words _Slow and Easy until she lets you know she wants more_ , played in Gail’s mind. She flattened her tongue over Holly’s hardened nipple and sucked three times. Holly’s groan seemed reverberate directly in her clit. Gail almost got up off the stool but settled herself and repeated the move instead. Then shifted left to meet her other new friend. _This’ll work_ , she told herself.

Gail peeked up at Holly, the brunette’s long neck stretched up as her head fell back. Gail applied more suction, Holly gasped and curled her fingers, pulling Gail’s hair a little bit, pressing her closer. Gail moved back to the other breast. “Oh, God Gail”, the contact left Holly breathless as she dropped her forehead onto the top of Gail’s new haircut, fingers digging into the same. _This is fucking hot!_ Gail said loudly in her head. She was doing it, finally. After weeks of thinking about it, worrying, imagining, wanting it! “Let me know when you’re at an 8—“ she started to tease.

“—I’m there” Holly cut in, breathing heavily, wondering if she had the strength to make it to bed. Gail wanted to touch her, then remembered a tip from her talk with JJ. She took Holly’s hand and placed it on the outside of hers then headed south. This let the sexy librarian type know she wanted her to move the blonde’s fingers the way she liked it. The first touch Gail could feel Holly was soaking wet, the doctor pushing her girlfriend’s fingers to gently circle her opening. Gail’s breath hitched and she decided she could die now and have had a very, very happy life.

Holly moved Gail’s fingers along her folds, Gail had the urge to grab something but exhaled instead. _FUCK!_ She wanted to make this woman come on her right now. Sex in the kitchen she could do, but something in the blonde’s heart opened, she wanted to make love to Holly in her bed, this first time anyway. “I need to get you upstairs” Gail said, rubbing two fingers back and forth across Holly’s wet center.

Holly yelped at the contact, she was having trouble standing at this point. “Then we better go now…And Gail” Holly tried to catch her breath. “You’re picking up where you left off.”

It was almost a directive, Gail was surprised at the effect though. Usually, that tone got her defensive and when she got defensive, she withdrew, taking what the other person needed with her. Holly’s version had a different effect. It turned her on, emboldened her. Looking straight into her, Gail curled her index finger inserting the tip. Holly groaned. “I’ll be starting right here”.


	8. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July everybody!

Gail took Holly’s hand and headed for the stairs. _This woman was something else_ , she thought. In public, Holly almost always led with that big brain of hers. Gail half expected a technical lecture or at least Latin terms for what Holly would want in bed but she hadn't heard a medical term all night, except when Holly explained the status of the cops involved in the shooting.  That big brain was put away in intimate settings. Here, Holly was all woman, offering her body, herself. Totally confident...yet...totally available. Gail made a mental note to figure out how that worked.

Gail snapped back to the present, pulling Holly’s robe off from behind as they entered the bedroom. Hers following suit. Holly climbed on the bed, Gail quickly put her on her back and climbed on top of her. A searing kiss reminded Holly that Gail was here now and she reached down to her wet center.  Gail inserted her middle finger. Holly cried out. It took a couple of tries to figure out how to position herself, but Holly didn't notice as Gail made sure she was focused on something else.

Gail circled her finger inside, feeling her way around the new environment. She’d practiced on herself but this was WAY better. There was plenty of room so she inserted a second finger. Holly bucked into her touch. Gail moved in and out slowly, mostly figuring out the angles at first.

Holly grabbed the blonde’s head for hard kiss. Breaking the kiss for need of oxygen, Holly pulsed her hips to meet Gail’s intentions.

“You gonna be ok up here, I’m putting my mouth on you” Gail said in an assured manner.

“God Yes” was all Holly could say at this point. Gail started to move then Holly grabbed her again, wanting one more kiss before…

Gail made her tongue wide and soft, starting at her fingers and licking up. She felt the hardened bundle under her.  Holly moaned as she dragged over it.  Gail decided to keep doing that.  Noting that although a little picky and bossy when upright, Holly gave feedback in a much more palatable form in bed. She didn't think about it but all the sudden, her lips encircled Holly’s burgeoning clit and started sucking in sync with the thrust of her fingers.  She tried several combinations of fucking and sucking; harder, faster, and deeper.  Holly’s moans let Gail know when she was on the right track. Gail found her girlfriend’s rhythm, slower and deeper. The cop could tell an orgasm was building in the doctor. Holly’s moans got louder, breath faster, and barely five minutes later.

“Fuck, Gail, I’m coming” came out in a high pitched voice as Holly oozed over the edge of the cliff for a long and deep orgasm. Gail wasn't sure if Holly was pulling her hair or pulling it out and right now didn't give a shit.

Gail stayed put while her girlfriend recovered, kissing soft curls and skin that would likely be less sensitive. This worked, she could perfect the after party for the future but wanted to stay with her successes now.  She went to crawl back on to of Holly. Tugging lightly, she realized her fingers were trapped, Holly’s walls wrapped tight around her. She didn't want to pull too hard, it didn't feel slippery at all. “I seem to be in some kind of a vice grip down here”.

Holly started to laugh.

“I’m glad you think it’s funny but uh…” Gail’s voice trailed off for effect.

Holly pushed herself up on her elbows smiling at Gail and surveying the scene, “Maybe I have you right where I want you” she teased. “You said you didn't have to work this weekend”.

“True” Gail dragged the word out, wondering for a second if Holly was serious.

Holly could see Gail was shifting from quizzical to unsure. “Come up here” she pulled on the woman’s free arm.  Gail climbed up, leaving her fingers where they were.

“This is cozy” Gail said, kissing Holly full on the lips.

Holly reached down, signaling Gail to straddle her right leg.  It took her less time to figure out the signal this time.

  _I’m getting better at this,_ the cop told herself.

Holly reached around one side and through Gail’s other arm, splaying her fingers to cover Gail’s pale but firm butt, then started rocking her. Gail wasn't sure where they were going but was good wherever Holly wanted to take her. Holly shifted her leg, then again. Gail popped her head up, surprised “Oooh”.

Holly smiled.

Gail looked down but of course could only see as far as her own breasts rocking against Holly’s. She felt it though. I “My clit just woke up” Gail said honestly.

“Good” Holly said slowly, pressing harder on the blonde’s hips. Gail inhaled sharply. _What the hell_? It was perfect, Holly’s thigh just the right combination of soft and hard.  Gail pressed her hips into Holly, her inside hand moving involuntarily.

“Mnn!” Holly groaned, not entirely pleasantly.

“Sorry” Gail said out of breath. 

Holly held the hand between her legs, leaving the other hand behind her girlfriend.

Gail adjusted her knees so her thrusts hit the perfect angle for her, Holly’s palm urging her on. Gail watched her breasts slap lightly against Holly as she continued to move up and down.

Hearing Gail moan started Holly flowing and soon the vice grip was releasing.  Holly angled her hips up, pulling Gail’s fingers in deeper. 

Gail’s eyes squeezed shut, she cried out and came like a shot fired from her revolver. 

Hearing her made Holly come too.

Gail collapsed on the woman beneath her. _OK, I’m in_ , she thought.

________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, they went to the hospital.  Gail trusted her friends and colleagues were fine, Holly told this kind of truth in excruciating medical detail. On the drive there Gail felt different somehow, _stronger? Calmer?,_ she couldn't say for sure. They stopped by her place where she changed out of what she borrowed form Holly, noting Holly had been right that night in the coat room, they wouldn't be sharing clothes. She also packed for the rest of the weekend. 

Leaving the hospital Holly asked, “What do you want to do this evening? Dinner? Movie?” Holly wanted to push Gail against the wall of the building but thought the offer she said out loud was the right thing to do.  Gail hadn't talked much this afternoon.  She asked Holly to come with her though, which was a good sign she reasoned.

Gail continued a few steps before responding.  She stopped and turned Holly towards her, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist and making eye contact.  “Indian food, and after that, no more suggestions that involve me leaving your house until my shift Monday morning ok?”

Holly nodded, a smile consuming her face, “Take out you meant right? She cocked an eyebrow then wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder as they walked to the car.

THE END


End file.
